fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Quicksilver Kishibe
Quicksilver Kishibe was born November, 2083 in a small settlement in the wastes, his mother died on birth and his father abandoned him. Quicksilver never had stable father figure, pushed through and picked up by multiple different families, he has no real "family" and wishes to have one someday. Unlike most people in similar situations, Quicksilver tried to become closer to everyone he knew to keep stable bonds instead of pushing everyone away. Quicksilver’s real history begins six years back, having found himself in small settlement and unhappy. A small raider gang came to the settlement and caused widespread havoc, but Quicksilver was able to use his social skills to gain safety, and even a small spot in the gang. This gang was where he found Rikiel Brando, his best friend (from his point of view; Rikiel does not feel the same). He formed many relationships, making it up to second-in-command, but his entire standing soon evaporated when most of the gang members died suddenly in a failed slave deal. This lead him to escape the area and make his way to West Virginia with Rikiel Brando. Personality Strike a pose: Quicksilver isn’t a reserved person, preferring to talk constantly and try his charms on people whenever possible. In his words, he swings, he shoots, but he always scores. And he does swing both ways. He can be described as clingy sometimes, but it’s dependent on if he annoys you or not. Quicksilver also has a secret obsession with the human eye, but it’s unclear where he will take it or how far he will go. Quicksilver will also drastically change to fit different social situations, but only if his person of focus shifts. Quicksilver has two major life goals, one positive and one negative: Quicksilver Kishibe wishes to be surrounded by people happy with him when he dies. They should go "That guy, Quick, was pretty cool." Quicksilver wants to be a "Primo Mafiaso" of his own gang, so basically the top dog. Unlike most raiders, Quicksilver has never killed a single person himself and fears doing so. He takes pride in keeping his body in good condition and safe, getting wounded rarely. Appearance Quicksilver Kishibe is a medium height man, a bit small physically. His hair is dyed silver, and can be seen styled or in a bun. His eyes are a deep shade of blue. After recent wounds, he has a scar on his left cheek. Quicksilver has a personal wardrobe of clothes stashed in the Valley, but more often can be seen wearing a white jacket, complete with infinite spiral patterns and a large chest window. Other Equipment: Born Under Punches, an old lever action rifle of Rikiel Brando's that was passed onto Quicksilver a while back. Strengths: Quicksilver is a very friendly person, only seeking to cause friction if it can benefit him. Quicksilver can both play drums but make basic ones, given supplies As a leader, Quicksilver knows how to command people to a medium degree. Weaknesses: Criminal Obsession, he still wants to create a gang. Never having killed someone, Quicksilver is reluctant to ever do so. Quicksilver will do a great many things for candy. Companions: Present: Rikiel Brando: A much lower ranked member of the gang, Rikiel is Quick's friend. He secretly values this friendship immeasurably, and would do much to protect it. Category:Characters Category:Raiders Category:Deceased